


Podfic: 'Prisoner's Dilemma' by eponymous_rose

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Ro and Picard discuss the Maquis for the last time.
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Podfic: 'Prisoner's Dilemma' by eponymous_rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prisoner's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97208) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! 
> 
> Thank you eponymous_rose for having blanket permission to podfic :-) I was so pleased to discover this fic!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/33/items/prisoners-dilemma/Prisoner%27s%20Dilemma.mp3).


End file.
